The Redolence of Darkness and Light
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: -:Everything must come to an end:- The similarities between darkness and light, the cycle starts and ends. A soldier in Hyrule Castle makes his last stand against a madman, a princess wakes her knight, and a hero drives the blade home. Oot.


They all shriek and wail as they die, their blood dampens and stains the ground beneath them. The man of the massacre slices and cuts like a man without a soul. Women, children, men, no discrimination between light and dark; he kills without empathy or mercy, a slice of a child's head, a slash across a woman's breast. The castle is in ruins, no man, women or child remains alive. He leaves, dragging his blood soaked sword through the dirt and dust, ignoring the burning corridors around him. Then a man, a soldier stands in his path. His dark hair is soaked with blood, a gash across his brow leaks blood to his eyes. He charges and with monstrous roar he swings it at the dark man's head, a parallel to his own wound. But the blade does not cut. The man smashes his sword through the soldiers body, sliding effortlessly though his chest. The soldiers staggers and falls, crashing down onto the blood soaked stone. The man smirks and turns to leave, only to hear a cruel mocking laugh echo behind him. He swerves around, to find the soldier, with a gaping wound in his chest, smiling. Infinite fury and anger floods the dark man's body, and strides forward, grasping the soldier's tunic, pulling him into a chokehold, till their eyes meet.

"Why do you mock me, child? Why do you sit there, grinning like a fool while the blood of your heart soaks your tunic and your breath grows shallower and shallower?"

"I smile, demon, I smile for one reason as I die. For I know that in time, whether it is minutes, hours, days, years, or millennia, I know that you will fall. That in time your mauled body will fall onto the same blood soaked ground on which I fall, I know that you while writhe in horror and in pain, the streets will fill with the merriment and grandeur of a kingdom once ruled by a royal family of pure blood and nature. Someday, soon or far, a hero will rise above your dead body and be proclaimed as the man who slaughtered the most feared beast in all of Time. I know that some day, monster, you shall die."

"You speak of nonsense and hilarity. The goddesses willed this; I am the holder of the Triforce of Power. I am blessed, soldier, what are you? You are forsaken, with no king or captain to hold you as their own, yet you still mock me, your lips upturned in denial of the world."

"The world is not black or white, and neither are the goddesses. You possess the Triforce of Power, because you are power. You, monster, possess a hunger that is insatiable. That is the truth, so be it. But Dark King, do not forget; two more Triforces still lurk away from your blood-red gaze, also 'blessed' by the goddesses. You may be power, but those who are slowly rising in the shadows, gathering their hope and might, they are courage and wisdom. They stand united, you alone. You speak of me as a forsaken man, but you are the man who is forsaken, demon. You have followers, indeed. Men of darkness and of spite, they follow you out of fear. You are the one who is alone."

"Silence! I am alone because that is what I choose, for a heart is unneeded in this world of the strongest. They believe in friendship and love, how... commendable. Those are the features of weakness, the masks of the pathetic and weak. Beliefs that control the masses, soldier. Do not believe yourself a prophet, for now you die."

"Everything must end, monster."

"Then die!"

The dark man brought his other hand to soldier's head, grasping his short blood-covered hair in his fist, and yanked. The man threw soldier's head to the ground, the smile still on his decapitated face. The man then tosses the headless corpse into the flames of the throne room and cackled madly, his eyes flickering with the glow of the flames.

"No man shall stop me, no goddesses and certainly, not man of courage or woman of wisdom. Fight me if you wish, but you shall all find your head at your feet, your will and soul broken. Fight me hero, and we shall see whose head will roll!"

* * *

In the darkness of the burned village the temple stood; blackened and burnt. Inside a girl knelt, her long blond hair fluttering in the wind of the forsaken temple, a breath of a ghost long forgotten. She spoke, and the heavens replied.

"Hero, awaken."

* * *

"Monster, why do you smile? Why do you grin at me as if I am the one lying in his own blood, waiting for judgment?" The hero growled, the blade of light grasped in gauntlet covered fist. His cerulean eyes burned with hatred. A boy in a man's body, his eyes fell prey to horrors of the new world after his seven year sleep, turning them cold and desolate.

"Hero, I smile for all things come to an end. Someday, you shall find yourself in a fight that you cannot win, hero. I smile for someday you shall die." The man cackled, for now he is the soldier, a man with nothing left for him to call his own. He grins wickedly at the hero, even as his body crumbles around him; an arrow of light protruding from his mauled body.

"You mock me, monster. You laugh at me, creature. Yet I am the one who decides your fate." The hero roared, pressing the Blade of Evil's Bane harder against the demon's throat..

"Everything must end, hero." The monster smiled; Gannondorf smiled.

"Then die!" The hero cried; Link cried, eyes full of fury he drove the blade home.

And so the cycle began.

* * *

A/N: The result of six hours straight on Ocarina of Time. Please review.


End file.
